One Thousand Rats and a Toad: A Tale of Intimacy
by SlippyFucker69
Summary: The cast of Bad Rats meet Slippy Toad for the most amatory of experiences.


Slippy was sitting down, humming a tune to himself. He held a wrench in his hand and was tightening a bolt on his new invention. Beads of sweat dripped down from his smooth head as he sighed. It was almost finished! He was quite excited.

"Huh, what's that?" A squeaking noise emanated from behind the amphibian. It didn't sound frightening or menacing at all... just a bit out of the blue. You see, there had been a rat infestation for a while now. Slippy hadn't been bothered by it much, but the sound of explosions and rats killing each other had been agitating him a bit. He didn't mind it though, as long as it didn't bother his work.

A rat rushed up to him, its little legs scampering towards him. It's big, beady eyes looked up and stared at the toad. Chirping in delight, it climbed up on the toad and rested its rear on Slippy's head. Slippy wailed, the small animal doing high-pitched squeaks as if it was calling on the other rats.

Suddenly, from behind him, Slippy heard a mischief of rats squealing and shouting. Some were wearing ridiculous getup like baseball costumes, archer hats, headphones and boots, and even offensive bomber gear. Well, at least that explained the smell of burnt food, dead rats and all of the screams and explosions.

The rats stopped stock still and crowded around the amphibian in a dense circle, providing no escape unless one of them was to be squished. They muttered to each other for a few seconds before they all shared a similar grin and started to clamber up the much bigger creature, scaling him with great effort. The rats remaining on the ground held up their paws as Slippy toppled over from the weight. The small animals caught his back and rested him down gently. This gave them much better access to the bigger creature.

Immediately the rats staggered up onto him, squeaks, chirps and laughter sounding throughout the room. The faint sound of tiny feet against clothes was unnerving him. One of the rats giggled as it descended from his head to his crotch, fiddling around with his pants and dragging down his underwear. In a fit of excitement, the rest of the tiny mammals gathered around his pelvis, admiring the one escalating the situation.

The rest of the rats removed any clothes they might have had and pulled out their small sets of genitalia, the disgusting scent of unwashed rat filling the room. Their penises and vaginas stunk like mad. Rats started shoving their cocks in the toad's mouth, muffled yelps coming from him. Female rats grinded against Slippy's clothes, the fabric getting them off wonderfully.

Of course, the rats located at the crotch started licking and nibbling the area where Slippy's penis would be, but of course toads didn't have dicks. Luckily, the area was still very sensitive, causing Slippy to moan in both in pain and pleasure.

It wasn't long before loud squeaks filled the room, rat cum spilling onto Slippy. Although a rat's ejaculation time was short, Slippy still hadn't let out any sign of being finished. The thousands of rats chirped in wonder and confusion, never seeing a creature last this long due to all of the stimulation from every rat.

Slippy moaned out a response. "G-Give just... a little more..."

The rats smiled, knowing they didn't have to get him off for much longer. They all gathered around Slippy's supposed-to-be-genitalia area, licking, sucking and chewing the area softly and passionately. Quickly after, Slippy let out a loud cry as he reached his peak. He couldn't cum, but it was clear he had reached his limit. The rats detached from his body and dispersed.

They went to small holes all around the vicinity, gathering their belongings and moving out of the building. "So they just came here to do that? Weird..." Slippy said to himself as he heard an explosion outside and the screams of hundreds of rats. He laughed to himself and picked the wrench back up, put his pants and underwear back on and got back to work.

What a weird day!


End file.
